Uma Vez em Dezembro
by Tay DS
Summary: "Ainda posso me lembrar daquele olhar, azul como o mar que sempre vejo todos os dias. Contudo, não consigo me lembrar daquele rosto. Uma voz, talvez. Todas naquele mês de Dezembro que parece tão distante". Songfic. Oneshot.


**Nome: **Uma Vez em Dezembro

**Autora: **Tay DS

**Classificação/TAG: **+10/K+

**Sinopse: **_"Ainda posso me lembrar daquele olhar, azul como o mar que sempre vejo todos os dias. Contudo, não consigo me lembrar daquele rosto. Uma voz, talvez. Todas naquele mês de Dezembro que parece tão distante"._ Songfic. Oneshot.

**Disclaimers:** Kingdom Hearts não me pertence, mas eu não me importaria de ganhar um Riku de presente xDD A música Once Upon A December também não me pertence, e sim à OST do filme Anastásia, porém, isso não impede eu ainda me emocione e cante muito vendo o filme pela milionésima vez em dvd .

x-x-x

**Uma Vez em Dezembro**

Era mais uma tarde em Destiny Islands. Kairi caminhava pela praia em pleno pôr do sol. Suas meias dentro dos sapatos, e estes em suas mãos. Sentia a areia fofa e úmida tocando os seus pés, às vezes a água do mar quando as ondas quebravam.

Alguns a chamariam de louca. O tempo estava bastante frio, as correntes de ar passavam geladas e cortantes, sem falar no céu, que sempre mantinha aquele aspecto nublado, parecendo que iria chover a qualquer momento. Um típico mês de Dezembro.

Entretanto, ironicamente naquela tarde, a brisa marítima parecia ter ido busca-la na porta da escola e a levado ali. Tudo poderia soar como uma grande insanidade de sua mente, mas não se importava.

Lembrava que já se sentira assim antes. Num tempo distante, quase apagado de suas memórias. Um borrão. Tudo tão estranho. Frases sem sentido e aquele mar. A ilha da árvore de paopu. Sempre que passava por lá, ela sentia algo vazio dentro de si. Só não sabia dizer o que era.

Então o vento assobiava em seus ouvidos, como se cantasse uma canção. Uma voz tão familiar, que lhe acalmava e parecia deixa-la nas nuvens. Um sorriso brotava de seus lábios nesse momento.

Mas porque todas aquelas sensações lhe abatiam? Era bom, porém, dolorosa.

Fechou os olhos, escondendo a cor azul, como o céu, de seus orbes. Enquanto seus braços enlaçavam a sua cintura, como se abraçasse a si mesma.

Não precisou mantê-los fechados por muito tempo, pois sentiu mãos quentes e macias tocá-la nos ombros. Aquilo parecia fazer Kairi despertar de um transe.

Porém, se assustou com a visão que teve. Destiny Islands ainda estava lá, assim como o mar. O que estranhou foram as correntes de ar, que mesclados a areia da praia, pareceram tomar uma forma humana, como uma projeção, só que bastante real. Então, vagarosamente, o cenário pareceu mudar.

Ela estava em um enorme salão, como o de um palácio grandioso, digno daqueles que imaginava ao ler os seus livros de contos de fada. Seu uniforme escolar havia sumido dando lugar a um belíssimo vestido rosa bem claro. Parecia uma princesa naqueles trajes.

Várias pessoas, também elegantes, apareceram. Todos a cumprimentavam com uma breve reverência, e a ruiva apenas fazia o mesmo para os "convidados". Logo uma música, tão familiar aos seus ouvidos, começou a tocar, fazendo todos os presentes dançarem.

Caminhou até o centro do salão quando um homem, de aparência bastante jovial, de trajes elegantes, dignos de um cavalheiro, parecia convidá-la para dançar. Kairi aceitou, e começou a se mexer, mesmo sem saber como fazer aquilo direito. O seu par a guiava com perfeição, sem falar no sorriso galante que exibia.

Logo estava mudando de par, dançando com outro rapaz tão belo quanto o primeiro. E isso se repetiu ao menos duas vezes, antes que _ele_ aparecesse, com suas roupas que lhe deixavam como um príncipe.

Seu rosto parecia um borrão, mas ainda podia distinguir aqueles olhos tão azuis e intensos, que se assemelhava com o mar cristalino, e também, de certa forma, familiar, parecendo captura-la. Os cabelos tinham uma silhueta bastante rebelde. Ele transmitia uma sensação tão boa. Sentia-se segura e confiante nos braços dele.

Então ele abriu um sorriso. O mais belo que Kairi havia visto em vida. E aquela sensação familiar mais uma vez brotava dentro de si. Já vira aquilo uma vez. Mas onde? Quando? Quem?

Porque parecia algo tão distante? Ela tentava lembrar, porém, parecia haver um vazio em suas memórias. Uma peça faltava. Seu coração parecia saber, mas não tinha nenhuma informação que pudesse chegar.

De repente, como se a música estivesse parando, ele parou à frente dela, exibindo mais uma vez aquele belo e radiante sorriso. Ainda segurava suas mãos, então se aproximou dela, beijando-lhe na testa.

Kairi sentiu que aquele toque, tão quente e reconfortante. Era bom.

Ele a olhou nos olhos dela, e seus lábios se moveram.

- Aguarde-me, minha princesa. – disse num tom determinado, mas que ainda mesclava com um pouco tristeza. – Em breve estarei voltando para ti. É uma promessa.

- Eu sei que vai. – ela conseguiu dizer calmamente, tocando o seu rosto delicadamente.

Já sentira aquela textura lisa e macia, não? Porém, ninguém vinha a seus pensamentos. E isso já não importava. Ele voltaria. Voltaria para _ela_.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que ele a guiasse numa dança mais uma vez.

A mesma canção familiar, a voz daquele que iria voltar para ela. Todas só pareciam convergir para um momento. Uma palavra. Aquele longínquo mês, que em seu lar sempre costuma ser frio e chuvoso.

Uma vez em Dezembro.

- Kairi!

Uma voz parecia despertá-la naquele momento.

A ruiva olhou em volta e percebeu que Selphie a chamava da areia da praia. Ela parecia um pouco distante.

- Saia daí, ou vai ficar doente! – a amiga gritava. – Vamos logo que sua mãe está chamando para o jantar. E logo vai chover.

Quando a jovem olhou para si, viu que havia adentrado nas gélidas águas do mar, que lhe cobriam até os joelhos.

Ficara tão perdida em sua imaginação temporária que nem percebera o frio que suas pernas sentiam. Tratou de voltar para a areia. Tentou limpá-la de seus pés e calçou as suas meias, para logo partir para os sapatos.

Levantou-se e acompanhou a amiga em direção ao vilarejo.

Porém, antes de deixar o local, Kairi olhou para o horizonte. As nuvens viam carregadas. Com certeza aquela noite seria bastante chuvosa. Provavelmente aquela tempestade limparia os seus rastros da água, assim como tudo o que parecera vivenciar. Mesmo sendo fruto da sua imaginação, aquilo lhe soava bastante real.

Principalmente o toque dos lábios dele em sua testa. Tão sutil, que desencadeava milhares de sensações ao mesmo tempo.

Agora estava determinada a encontra-lo. Descobrir a identidade daquele que lhe deixava nas nuvens, que a fazia ser única ao ver aquele belo e radiante sorriso. Os olhos azuis que se assemelhavam ao mar, quase no mesmo tom que o belo céu azul de verão que coloria os orbes da ruiva.

Nem que precisasse atravessar aquelas águas sem fim e enfrentar os mais terríveis dos monstros. Kairi estava determinada a acha-lo. Mesmo que ele fosse o seu príncipe, e dever dele ir busca-la, ela não iria aguentar a esperar. Iria atrás dele por si mesmo. Iria salvá-lo e o traria de volta.

Como final, eles completariam aquela dança, ao som daquela música tão distante, que os ventos sopravam como uma voz.

A canção entoada por alguém uma vez no mês de Dezembro.


End file.
